


Last night

by afterhoursfic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, technically non con but Eskel doesnt mind it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfic/pseuds/afterhoursfic
Summary: Since you said that you were taking prompts for Eskel, how about something with somnophilia when he and Geralt were recent graduates of the Trials, before they headed out on the Path?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Last night

They were to head out on the path tomorrow. A part of him wanted to be excited, to finally leave the Keep and its grounds, to get to see the rest of the continent and actually put his skills and blades to use, but as he looked at Eskel, sleeping in the bed beside him he couldn’t help but feel dread in the pit of his stomach.

He knew the statistics, that most witchers die in their first year on the path, and the thought that this would be the last time he would see his brother, his one constant in his already shitty life was like a knife twisting in his chest.

He knew the feeling, it was perhaps the only one he still felt, at least that was the same lie the leaders told him to spout, but there was no denying the love he felt for his brother. The only problem was that he couldn’t actually say it. He’d tried too for the past couple of weeks, and even tomorrow when they were forced to part ways, he knew he still wouldn’t have the courage to say it then, but he could show it though, even if Eskel wasn’t awake at least he’d shown his love in some way, and if either of them did die (Melitele forbid) he wouldn’t feel too uneasy about having said nothing to his closest friend.

There were several ways to show someone you loved them, namely big declarations or small gifts, but whilst he’d gifted Eskel with a new cloak that would keep him warm until summer, and small trinkets they’d gathered together over the years, he felt it wasn’t enough. At least not enough to encompass how he truly felt about his brother, the man who had slept and fought by his side for years, who had been strapped on the table next to him during the first trials and had stood by his side when the other boys shied away from him and his newly white hair.

No, he was going to show his love the way people who were in love did, the way that the older witchers had tried to beat out of them at the sheer mention of it, especially between each other because in their line of work it didn’t do well to form attachments.

Despite their efforts he still knew, had heard some of the raunchy tales that other witchers told when they returned from the path for the winter, well at least he knew enough for tonight. It was with that he slipped out of his bed just after midnight, a vial of oil in hand as he slipped beneath the covers of Eskel’s bed and with a bit of careful maneuvering was spooned up behind Eskel’s back.

Whilst they had been trained to sleep lightly to never be caught off guard, it was their last night of actual safety for a long time to come and so everyone left in his class was taking advantage of it, not knowing the next time they will get a proper night’s rest, at least everyone but him.

He couldn’t help himself as he wrapped an arm around Eskel’s chest, pulling his brother tighter against him as he buried his nose into the back of his neck, enjoying the scent and safety Eskel always gave him, maybe he could talk to Eskel tomorrow and they could walk the path together, their mentors would rip their hides off if they knew, but they never had to know, he and Eskel just had to stay close enough so that they knew the other was safe and alive. He had half expected Renees to bring them into their office and have them be escorted to different parts of the continent given their relationship with each other but thank the goddess for small mercies.

After he felt the ache in his chest ease a little, he pressed a final kiss to Eskel’s neck and pulled away just a little so he could get to work. It was easy enough getting Eskel’s braies down to his knees and he spent a moment tracing his fingers over Eskel’s ass, feeling the muscle twitch a little under his touch and it made his breath catch before pulling one of his cheeks aside to tease his thumb over Eskel’s rim.

He wanted to wait, to fully show his affections but he was desperate as well, they didn’t have long left and he needed to get in Eskel, to show him how much he loved him, how he’d always take care of him. It was easy to push one oil slicked finger past Eskel’s rim, feeling no resistance as his brother slept soundly in front of him, it didn’t take long to push a second finger in, holding his breath as Eskel clenched around him and shifted a little in his hold.

Once he settled again, he pressed another kiss to Eskel’s neck, thanking him for being so patient as he tried to find the right way to express his love. It was easy to begin scissoring the two fingers already in Eskel, stretching him further whilst Eskel occasionally clenched around him with small hitches in his breath, telling him how good he felt.

When he slipped a third finger in he groaned into Eskel’s shoulder as his brother let out his breath in a way that almost sounded like a moan, and he took it for the sign it was, the two of them well versed in silent conversation now, and he slowly pulled his fingers out so he could slick up his cock and press the tip against Eskel’s rim, feeling him clench around nothing yet as if begging him to finally give them what they wanted.

Slowly he began to push his cock in, stopping his movement whenever he felt Eskel clench around him, waiting with bated breath for his brother to relax around him again before slowly pushing forward again, biting his lip to stop himself from kissing and biting at Eskel’s shoulder and marking him like he so wants too.

When his hips are finally pressed against Eskel’s ass, his brother still rhythmically clenching around him as he adjusted and he was practically panting with the need to just start thrusting, to fuck Eskel within an inch of their lives because that’s how deep his love went for him, but he deserved better, especially as he was being so willing and open for him now.

He started by simply grinding their hips closer, moving his free hand from where it was still pressed against Eskel’s chest, holding them together for the last time, downwards to begin stroking at his already half hard cock.

When he felt Eskel’s cock twitching to hardness in his hand he began to pull out his cock a little before thrusting back in, just small movements that gradually got bigger until he was outright fucking Eskel, the wet slap of their skin, although muffled by the blanket, echoed around the room and would be obvious to all who heard it. He also couldn’t help but feel a small bit of pride at the thought, that if any of his other brothers woke up they’d be able to hear them, hear his love for Eskel, and a small part of him wanted them too.

He didn’t know how long it had been since he entered Eskel’s bed, could have been hours but it felt like minutes and he could feel the edge coming closer with every thrust. He angled his hips a little to try and get deeper, to make sure Eskel would feel it tomorrow as a reminder of his affection, but with it he made Eskel practically jolt in his arms and let out a strangled moan. He stopped dead waiting to see if Eskel was awake and what his reaction would be, but there was nothing, and so after another minute or so of barely breathing he ventured a hand back down to Eskel’s cock only to feel it limp in his hand and given the warm, sticky feeling of it, could feel the come covering it from where he had just come.

He groaned as he began thrusting again, desperate to finish himself now and it’s when he brought his hand up to lick at Eskel’s come covering it, the first taste of it earning a deep groan before he spilled inside Eskel with a deep thrust, slowing his movements to ride out his orgasm before spooning up behind again, breathing in deeply the scent of them together, something heady and right that had his cock twitch in interest again.

With a final kiss to Eskel’s jaw, he made to pull away, in fact, he’d only pulled half his cock out before he felt a hand on his arm, warm and firm and made him pause as fear struck him at the possibility that Eskel would hate him after this.

The hand stayed on him though keeping him in place before Eskel turned a little to face him, eyes still closed as if he was fighting sleep, and with a deep voice, hoarse with sleep he heard Eskel telling him to stay. He would almost be embarrassed at the way his heartbeat rose a little, and he knew he’d been caught at the smallest smile curving Eskel’s lips, but then Eskel’s tugging at his arm, pulling them back together again and more firmly telling him to stay before his deep snores began to fill the room.

He would never be called a weak man but for Eskel he would do anything, and so that night he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://afterhoursfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
